hellbentfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigmar Minsuf
Sigmar Minsuf, known as benevolentKnave on Trollian, is "the" mutant in his session, Hellbent. His symbol is the combination of Scorpio and Cancer, therefore being called the "Scorancer" sign. He is the crackship offspring of the Signless (later on known as the Sufferer) and Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. His horns are small and rather stubby at the ends, as how the canon Vantas horns are, but also takes on the shape of the canon Serket horns as well. His name is the combination of the Scorpio and Cancer ancestor titles. His first name derives from Signless (Sig) and Marquise (Mar). Meanwhile, his surname comes from Mindfang (Min) and Sufferer (Suf). Although these are his true names, he still receives from his teammates and friends, such as "Siggy" given by his kismesis (later matesprit) Daresc and "Sigpurr" given by his good, even best friend, Caldis. Biography Hivebent Sigmar, like any other average troll, has grey skin, small and rather stubby horns, and has sharp pointy teeth with all of his cuspids being larger than the rest (resulting in having fangs). Though, unlike the majority of the troll population, he is a mutant. His blood is candy red, such as the canon Vantas blood. He tries his very best to hide his hue, therefore typing in grey and also having the symbol on his pirate-looking shirt. His hair is very messy and no matter what he does to try to keep it maintained, it always remains unkempt. He would cut his hair, but he loves his long hair too much to even dare let any sharp object near it. His handle, benevolentKnave, is a rather contradictory username. Sigmar is a knave, yes. He's broken many laws on his home planet, Alternia, such as stealing from the higher blood caste and giving to the lower. Yet, he never got caught! He's basically the troll!Robin Hood. Hence, the "benevolent" half of his Trollian handle. He's a good bad guy. Good towards those in need, but bad to the law of his home. Yet, although he has done good deeds down on Alternia, it does not mean he's not a broken troll. Instead, he's very much so, and you'll soon read why. Personality and Traits He has loose screws in his head, causing episodes of insanity such as schizophrenia. He also has melancholia, which is major depression, abuses substances (such as alcohol/soporific beverages), social anxiety, and has insomnia, which doesn't allow him to fall asleep when desired and lets him sleep as long as he wants once he does. Though, since he occupies himself so much with work in the Hellbent session, he has little to no episodes of such mental disorders. Unless his team is arguing or bantering, which is actually very frequent. Sometimes he just doesn't care when they bicker, but most of the times he snaps and forces everyone to shut up and puts them in their place. Half of the reason being is because he is co-leader of the Hellbent session, working alongside Ditesh Wairth, the leader of their team. Sigmar is a selfless, caring, kind-hearted, simple troll. Yet, he is a very envious and jealous person, also being quite manipulative and sadistic. No matter what, he will always put everything he does for himself aside in order to help others first and work with them to finish their jobs before he finishes his own. Though, if annoyed enough or triggered in some way, he will manipulate one in order to do his work for him as a form of punishment for being a nuisance. But that really isn't anything bad or serious. He can get a whole lot worse if he needed to, tricking others into thinking wrong ideas instead of the truth and thoroughly lying to get his way and what he wants, especially if jealousy is clouding his mind. He will definitely not hesitate on inflicting pain on others if he sees fit, and he surely will enjoy the sight of one being in agony unless they are important to him in some way.